Gdzie są te goryle?
Around The World Odcinek 11 Chris siedząc w wannie popija drinka Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Japonia nas przywitała. Kraj kwitnącej wiśni otworzył się dla nas. Niestety nie spodziewał się takiej akcji... Wredni Pasażerowie przechodzą kryzys. Ivan i JJ chcą przegrać, ale po ostatnim odcinku zobaczyliśmy, że nawet to im się nie udaje. (złowieszczy śmiech) Aminet postanowiła nie odzywać się do drużyny, co bardzo przeszkadzało Venus. W drużynie Eklerkowych Zjdaczy dalej trwa kłótnia od czasu Londyńskiego zadania. Beth i Agata cały czas próbują ich pogodzić, ale bądźmy szczerze. Producenci chcą kłótni! Izzy wzięła się w garść i przestała się niszczyć wszystko by wygrać dla ciasteczka? No proszę, ale ona tak na serio? do łazienki wchodzi Izzy Izzy: Hahaha! Tak na serio! Dostałam ciasteczko i hej! Co tutaj robi ta kamera i kelnerka? Chris: Nie twoja sprawa Izzy, a teraz sio, sio... Wracając do tematu. Słodkie Podróżniczki dzięki Lindsay, która chciała pójść na zakupy po raz kolejny przegrały zadanie. Był remis i to powracająca do programu Millie zadecydowała, że Lindsay zostanie w grze. Czy to było mądre posunięcie. Tak więc znowu wracamy do gry. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Czy Bridgette nas pozwie za upadek do wulkanu? Czy Słodkie Podróżniczki uchronią się dzisiaj od eliminacją?! Oglądajcie... Izzy: ...Around The World!!! Chris: Wynocha! Rzuca w Izzy mydłem Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px przychodzi Sonny z lśniącymi i wymalowanymi paznokciami Sonny: To jest raj na ziemi! Już nie pamiętam kiedy tutaj byliśmy ostatnio... Philip: Tak! Tutaj to ja mogę być, aż do finału! przychodzi Kyle Kyle: Hej?! Wy się tutaj wylegujecie, a trzeba przygotować strategie na kolejny odcinek! Philip: Nie martw się! Wygraliśmy poprzednio to wygramy i dzisiaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Słucham?! Oni się rozleniwili! Ale tak na serio! Proszę! Oni nie chcą nic robić. Nic! Niestety w Izzy moja ostatnia nadzieja... do kabiny wchodzi czarny goryl i porywa Kyle'a Sonny: Hej gdzie poszedł Kyle? Philip: Nie wiem! Pewnie do kabiny, żeby to zwierzyć się jacy to jesteśmy okropni! z klimatyzacji wypada wielki czarny goryl Sonny: Co, co, co to jest?! Philip: Nie wiem, ale warto by uciekać!!! Sonny i Phil zaczynają uciekać, niestety goryl łapie Sonny, a Phil ucieka... Sonny: Philip! Ratunku... Stołówka Lindsay: Ja dalej nie wierzę, że Bridgette nie ma tutaj z nami! Millie: Przepraszam cię Lindsay. Ale ciągle my jesteśmy razem! Lindsay: Tak! To prawda. Ale wiesz. Bridgette jednak po eliminacji Courtney była tą najmądrzejszą. przychodzi Beth Beth: Hej Lindsay! Jak tam po eliminacjach? Lindsay: Dobrze Beth! Zostałam, ale na razie wiesz. Muszę się zacząć starać by Tyler nie odpadł... cisza Millie: Lindsay. Tyler'a nie ma w tym sezonie. Znowu. Lindsay: Naprawdę? A kto to? do pokoju wbiega przerażony Philip Beth: To chyba Philip... Lindsay: Naprawdę?! Philip: Pomocy! Goryle są w samolocie! Porwali Sonny! podchodzą Cody, Harold i DJ Cody: Jakie g-g-goryle... Philip: Wielkie! Wyskoczył z wentylacji!!! DJ: Nie zjadłeś przypadkiem czegoś nieświeżego? Philip: Nie no naprawdę nie zmyślam!!! Patrzcie! do pokoju wchodzi goryl Beth: Co to?! Philip: Uciekajmy lepiej. One nie są przyjazne! Harold: Proszę cię! To przecież tylko Izzy! Harold podchodzi do goryla i wykręca mu głowę myśląc że to maska'' '''Harold: To jest prawdziwe! Uciekajmy! niestety goryl łapie Harolda i DJ'a i ucieka Cody: Ups... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Tak. Podstawiłem nogę DJ'owi i to było genialne... No chyba nie będzie myślał, że zawsze będę mu pomagał, a potem w pierwszym lepszym momencie wyrzuci mnie. Druga Klasa 100px Gwen: No ważne, że zostaliśmy w grze i nie jesteśmy na eliminacjach. Aminet: Teraz to już nie ma żadnego sensu puki nie odpadną Ivan i JJ. Nie ma sensu trzymać ich tutaj na siłe jak tego nie chcą. (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Tak, coś czuje, że bez mojej pomocy to nawet sami nie przegrają... z wentylacji wyskakuje goryl i porywa Aminet LeShawna: Hej laska! Gzie jest Aminet? Gwen: Nie wiem. Poszła do pokoju zwierzeń i nie wróciła. JJ: Może przynajmniej nie będzie nas obrażać... Ivan: Tak... pewnie teraz żali się światu jacy my jesteśmy okropni. JJ: Nie zdziwił bym się... Venus: Hej? Dlaczego wlaz wentylacyjny jest otwarty? JJ: Przed sekundą był jeszcze zamknięty! wychodzą goryle i biegną w stronę Wrednych Pasażerów Ivan: Uciekamy! LeShawna: Kurcze? Co tu jest? Goryle łapią JJ'a reszta drużyny ucieka'' Bagażownia 100px 100px 100px 100px z megafonu Chris: Alarm! Zaraz otworzymy właz i uciekniecie do lasów Kongo. Goryle opanowały nasz samolot. Music...e.....kułować... goryle wyłamują drzwi i zanim właz zdążył się otworzyć goryle porwały Philipa Kongo, las 100px Lindsay i Millie spadają na wielkie drzewo koło osady Lindsay: Żyjemy! Millie: Tak. Ale co to jest?! Goryle? Chcą nas zabić?! Lindsay: Emm. Nie wiem, słyszałam w telewizji że Chris ma jakieś show znowu na Wawanakwie. Nawet tam byłam podobno! Millie: Ale czy one są z Kanady? Lindsay: Nie z starej wyspy. Millie: Lindsay! Patrz turyści nas witają! tubylcy zaczynają kłaniać się dziewczyną i traktować je jak bóstwo. Wylądowały w środku dżungli. Bez telewizji i odciętą od świata Lindsay: Patrz! Kochają nas? Millie: Mam złe przeczucia... 100px dziewczyny spadają do buszu i Ivan również Venus: Co to było?! Ivan: To już koniec! Teraz na pewno dorwą nas tutaj goryle! LeShawna: O nie bój się malutki. Na pewno nic się nam nie stanie. Ivan: Nie jestem malutki! po chwili na lianach przybywa Izzy Izzy: Haha! Cześć wam! Co tutaj robicie! Venus: Izzy? Nie boisz się gorylów? Izzy: Jasne! Boję się! Ale już mnie od tak dawna ścigają że... Goryl łapie Izzy Izzy: No to papa dziewczyny! Gwen: Aaa! Co one tutaj robią! Ivan: Weź Gwen, a mnie oszczędź! Ivan wypycha Gwen, a goryle ją porywają Gwen: Odpłacisz mi za to Ivan! LeShawna: I coś ty narobił?! Ivan: Nie cieszysz się, że żyjemy? Venus: Ale Gwen?! Co z nią? Ivan: Phi! Poradzi sobie... reszta drużyny szybko ucieka... 100px drużyna spada do dżungli Rick: Vera?! Agata: Żyjemy! Co to miało być? Beth: Moje koszmary się ziściły! Beth padła na kolana (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Jak byłam mała zawsze wszyscy mówili, że zostaniesz zjedzona przez wielkiego czarnego goryla jak nie będziesz posłuszna. Ale naprawdę nie wiem co ja takiego złego zrobiłam... Agata: Emm, Cody? Dobrze się czujesz! widać Codiego z głową wbitą w ziemie Cody: Wszystko w porządku... Pomoże mi ktoś? Rick: No wypadało by pomóc. Beth: Tak. Może goryle mnie wtedy nie dopadną. Dziewczyny i Rick ciągną Codiego by go wydostać niestety goryle w tym czasie porywają Agate Beth: Udało nam się. Cody: Wielkie dzięki! Dozgonne! Rick: Mam takie jedno małe pytanie. Gdzie jest Agata?! Beth: O nie! Goryle już ją dopadły! Cody: Jak to?! Przecież nigdzie się nie ruszyła. Rick: Trzeba uciekać. By nie zginąć... drużyna ucieka Kongo, Wioska 100px Lindsay: Fajnie jest być tak wielbioną! Millie: Tak! Żyć nie umierać! Lindsay: Jestem ciekawa dlaczego oni nas tak traktują... Tubylec: Przepraszać, ja znać lekko angielska. Millie: Witaj skąd znasz angielski? Tubylec: Jestem ze stolica. Tutaj mieszkać moi dziatkowie. Lindsay: O jak to miło! Tubylec: Stara ich tradycja mówi, że dwie dziewczyny które spadną z nieba będą przynosić farta. Będą też umiały czarować. Lindsay: A wchodzi wersja bez czarowania? Tubylec: Wy nie umieć czarować? Tubylec pobiegł do innych Millie: Lindsay coś ty zrobiła?! Lindsay: Co? Byłam szczera. Nie chcę potem, żeby wymagali jakiś niepotrzebnych rzeczy jak matematyka. Kongo, Las 100px 100px nagle wbiegają na siebie członkowie obu drużyn Ivan: Co wy tutaj robicie? Żyjecie? Beth: Tak, ale została nas tylko... gdzie jest Rick?! Cody: Nie wiem! Biegł za nami jeszcze przed chwilą! Beth: O nie Rick! Venus: To straszne! Czy my tutaj w ogóle przeżyjemy? LeShawna: No! Bez bieżącej wody i bez jedzenia! Ivan: Wszyscy tutaj zginiemy! Ivan siada na ziemie i zaczyna płakać Beth: Nie możemy się poddawać! Zginiemy inaczej! LeShawna: Beth ma racje! Nie jesteśmy tu po to by umrzeć! nagle otaczają ich goryle LeShawna: A może jesteśmy tutaj by umrzeć... goryle porywają Venus i uciekają Ivan: Dalej żyje! Tak! LeShawna: Dlaczego nas nie zabrali jak mieli okazje? Beth: Oni się nami bawią jak drapieżniki! Nie łapią wszystkich na raz tylko ich męczą! Cody: Co ty mówisz? Oni chcą nas zjeść? Ivan: Przestań! Boję się. LeShawna: Malutki. Ciebie i tak by nikt nie zjadł. Sama skóra i kości. Cody: Dobra, ale trzeba zbudować szałas. Jak się rozpada to naprawdę zginiemy! po chwili zaczęli budować szałas Kongo, Wioska 100px tubylcy rzucają się na dziewczyny Millie: Widzisz? Są wściekli! Lindsay: Łap ten kamień. Trzeba ich odgonić od nas. Millie: To na nic! Oni nas teraz zjedzą i ugotują! I przyprawią! '''Lindsay: Myślisz, że nadzienie z mango we mnie było by dobre? Millie: Lindsay przestań! tubylcy łapią dziewczyny, związują je i wsadzają do wielkiej katapulty Millie: Halo?! Macie wielką katapultę, a wierzycie, że dziewczyny wam spadną z nieba? Nie no już kocham Afrykę! Lindsay: Ja też! Oni są tacy zabawni! Tubylec: Teraz żadna pochlebstwa was nie uratować! Zostaliście przez rade skazane na wygnania! Lindsay: Na wymianę? Może do Francji! po chwili katapulta wystrzela dziewczyny daleko za wioskę Lindsay: Tu jest lepiej niż w Wesołym Miasteczku! Mają gdzieś tutaj zimne napoje? Millie: Super! Kongo, Szałas 100px 100px Cody: Dobra. To się trzyma, jest ok. Przeżyjemy na razie. LeShawna: I to jest dobre nastawienie! Ale zaraz? Nie wiem dlaczego, ale brakuje mi tutaj Ivana i Beth! na zewnątrz goryle łapią Beth i Ivana i porywają ich LeShawna: Nie no! Porwali ich! Zostaliśmy teraz we dwójkę! Teraz to już koniec! Cody: To już tylko kwestia czasu. Zginiemy! LeShawna: Tak, ale ja nie mam zamiaru dać się porwać, nie wiem jak ty. Cody: Tak racja! Nie dam się zjeść! po chwili goryle porywają Cody'ego, a chwilę później LeShawnę Obóz Goryli 100px 100px 100px Mówiący Goryl: Witajcie! Jak widzicie zebrałem was tutaj wszystkich... Chris: Nie ma Lindsay i Millie... Mówiący Goryl: Tak, one już pewnie nie żyją. Nie ważne. Zebrałem was tutaj by pokazać okropieństwo wyspy Chrisa! Nawiózł tam tego świństwa i zrobił z tego mnie! Widzicie co daje sława? Teraz zabiję Chrisa! Chris: Ty nie mówisz poważnie? Prawda? Mówiący Goryl: Całkiem poważnie! Zginiesz za to co zrobiłeś wszystkim zwierzętom na tamtej wyspie. Aminet: I dobrze! Przynajmniej będę już w domu! Izzy: Haha! Kocham tą małpę i się we mnie podkochuje! Beth: Przestań. Sama dałaś się złapać. Izzy: Tak! Chciałam się spotkać z tą małpą. Mówiący Goryl: Jestem gorylem! Izzy: Haha! On jest boski! nagle z nieba nadlatują Lindsay i Millie i ogłuszają Gadającego Goryla Lindsay: To było świetne! Millie: Tak! Powtórzmy to! Lindsay: Fuj, a co to za włochaty dywan? Lindsay wyciera buty o twarz goryla Lindsay: I po kłopocie. Coś śmierdzącego było na moim bucie. Chris: Dziękuje wam! W nagrodę wygrywacie dzisiaj. Izzy otwiera klatkę Sonny: Ty cały czas miałaś klucz? Izzy: Tak chciałam się do mojego goryla wymknąć. Haha! Chris: No dobra. Więc tak. Uznajmy, że to było zadanie, które pierwszy raz wygrały Słodkie Podróżniczki. W Drugiej Klasie zasiądą Wredni Pasażerowie dzięki LeShawnie, a w ostatniej i znowu o włos uchronią się od eliminacji Eklerkowi Zjadacze. O mały włos. Więc dzisiaj chcąc, nie chcąc. Na eliminacji zobaczymy Nie mających Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny. Kyle: Dzięki Izzy! Ceremonia 100px Chris: Witajcie. Jesteście już tutaj drugi raz. Jesteście coraz bliżej by być, jak Słodkie Podróżniczki. Philip: Jakby Izzy się nie poddała i Kyle'a nie złapali jako pierwszego to już dawno siedzieliśmy w pierwszej klasie... Kyle: O zamknij się! Chris: Dobra znacie procedurę. Idźcie głosować! (kabina)Kyle: Chciałem głosować na Izzy, ale głosuje na Phila. (stempluje) (kabina)Sonny: Wybacz. (stempluje) (kabina)Izzy: Uuu! Moje zdjęcie! (stempluje) (kabina)Philip: Hmm trudny wybór Izzy czy Kyle. No dobra... (stempluje) Chris: Znowu byliście prawie jednomyślni. Nie no zaczyna się u was robić ciekawie. No, ale trudno. Pierwszy paszport jest dla ... Sonny! Sonny: O matko! Serio?! Dla mnie! Dziękuje! łapie swój paszport Chris: Proszę cię bardzo. O dziwno ostatni nie zagrożony paszport wędruje do... Kyle'a! Kyle: Tak! Kyle łapie paszport Chris: No tak. Znowu trzeba kogoś wyeliminować. Dzisiaj ostatni paszport wędruje do... Philipa. Philip: Uff... łapie swój paszport Chris: No trudno Izzy. Czas się pożegnać... Izzy: No. Pamiętajcie o Izzy! Dozobaczyska! Izzy wyskakuje z samolotu Chris: I tak pożegnaliśmy Izzy. Po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Czy uda jej się przeżyć? Czy Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny wywalą kolejną osobę? Oglądajcie by to zobaczyć Around the World!!! Ekskluzywny Klip widać Izzy spadającą głową w dół Izzy: Haha! Nie wierzę! Idę do mojego kochanego gorylka! Ale to było. Normalnie wyrzuciłam samą siebie. Zagłosowałam na siebie i już. No nie to było genialne. Teraz muszę wycelować w mojego goryla. Haha on jest cudowny mówiłam już wam to? Izzy spada na goryla i zaczyna go obściskiwać, a goryl ... leży nie przytomny Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World